


What doesn’t kill you

by GeneralDisarray



Series: Fics written during class [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDisarray/pseuds/GeneralDisarray
Summary: “Heya Cas.” Dean, Castiel’s best friend and longtime crush, plopped down next to him at the lunch table.“Hello Dean.”“Cas, buddy, pal, amigo, I need you to help me plan a date.” Castiel frowned.It was bad enough seeing Dean chase after anything in a skirt but helping him plan a date...He couldn’t do it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Fics written during class [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606447
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	What doesn’t kill you

“Heya Cas.” Dean, Castiel’s best friend and longtime crush, plopped down next to him at the lunch table.

“Hello Dean.”

“Cas, buddy, pal, amigo, I need you to help me plan a date.” Castiel frowned.

It was bad enough seeing Dean chase after anything in a skirt but helping him plan a date...He couldn’t do it.

“Cas, please. I really like this person and I have for a while and you know I’m no good at dates.” Dean shot him a pleading look and damn it, he may like Dean, but he was his friend first.

“Fine.” Castiel sighed.

“Thank you! Thank you!”

“When’s the date?”

“Saturday.” Today was Tuesday, they had four days to plan, not counting today. Hopefully it would be enough time to turn Dean into a romantic.

Castiel had never actually been on a date. He was friend zoned by the one person he liked. He, however, was well versed in “chick flicks” as Dean called them. Castiel liked them, they always had a happy ending. And as much as it would hurt, he would give Dean his happy endings.

*

“Cassie! Deano is here!” Castiel’s older brother, Gabriel, called upstairs Wednesday after school. Moments later, Castiel’s bedroom door slammed open.

“Hello Dean.”

“Hi. I need a lot of help.”

“Ok. Let’s start with the basics. Where are taking her?” Castiel asked.

Dean paled. “I don’t know.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “What about a picnic? It’s warm enough now and you can go stargazing.” It was what Castiel would want to do if he ever went on a date with Dean.

“Perfect.” Castiel’s heart dropped. Part of him wanted Dean to think it was too romantic for a first date or something. Now he would have to plan his ideal date with his crush, then not go.

Dean and Castiel continued to talk about the details.

“You are not bringing pie, Dean!”

“But it’s so good!”

“No girl wants to see you shove your face. And before you say anything, you will end up doing it.”

“Hey, what time is it?” Dean asked.

“Six.”

“Shit, I promised Mom I’d be home for dinner.”

“Run.” You didn’t want to get on the wrong side of Mary Winchester.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Dean called over his shoulder as he ran down the stairs.

*

“What’s her name?” Charlie, their redhead best friend,asked Dean.

“Going to steal her from me?” Dean joked.

“I’m more classy than that. I’ll woo her, we’ll have a torrid affair, then run away together.” Charlie retorted. “So, her name?”

“Cas-Cassandra.”

“I’ve never heard of her.” Castiel commented.

“I met her at a coffee shop, she doesn’t go here.”

Charlie shot Dean a look Castiel didn’t understand.

*

Castiel has just finished his homework for Monday when his phone rang, causing Led Zeppelin to play, the special ringtone Dean put for himself.

“Hello Dean.” Castiel said as he picked up the phone.

“Hey Cas. Can you meet me around eight at the park? I want to practice setting up the picnic before tomorrow and just overall check to make sure everything is ready.”

“You really like this girl.”

“Yeah. I do.” Dean’s voice softened. Cas hates this “Cassandra” but she made him happy.

“I’ll be there.”

*

Castiel sighed at his closet. He knew this wasn’t a date. He told himself over and over. They weren’t even doing anything! Just checking that there was space and privacy where Dean wanted to set up. 

But the knowledge didn’t stop him from wanting to look good. He checked one last time that an amazing outfit suddenly appeared and was about to put on his usual white shirt and trench coat but decided instead to put on the Led Zeppelin shirt Dean had given him and dark jeans. Not because he knew Dean would like it, no, definitely not, he couldn’t think like that. But he did anyway.

*

Castiel stood at the entrance to the park. After one deep breath, he stepped inside. He walked down the empty path, the weather was warming but not enough that families spent evenings in the park. If he lived anywhere other than Lawrence, Castiel would be worried about walking through an empty park at night, but instead he enjoyed the quiet.

Castiel reached the clear meadow he and Dean had decided on. Light caught his eyes and across the field he saw a dark figure, that he assumed was Dean, bending over something.

As Castiel got closer he realized Dean was trying to ignite a match to light a candle. Dean finally got it and in the soft glow, a blanket and picnic basket were illuminated.

“Hello, Dean.” Dean jumped and turned around.

“God, I’m sorry Cas. I meant to have this all set up by the time you got here but I left my house late and-“

“It’s fine, Dean.”

“I know, but I just wanted this to be perfect.”

“It is perfect Dean, I’m sure Cassandra will be very happy.” Castiel reassured sadly.

“What?! No, this-this is for you.”

“What do you mean?” Castiel wouldn’t, couldn’t hope.

“This, all of this,” Dean gestured at the picnic and himself, Castiel realized he was wearing a _dress shirt,_ “is for you.”

“What about Cassandra?” Castiel didn’t even know why he was asking, this was everything he wanted. But he was compelled to know, he didn’t want to inadvertently break some other girl’s heart.

“Cassandra? Oh, right. She doesn’t exist.” Seeing Cas’ confusion, Dean clarified, “I made her up so I could ask for your help. I didn’t want to mess anything up, so I figured that if you helped plan, it would be something you would enjoy...I guess it was a shitty idea. You can go home if you want, I mean you probably don’t like me.”

“I don’t want to go home.” Castiel said softly. Dean looked up at him. “And, not like you? I’ve liked you for so long. Yes, thinking about you on a date with someone else broke my heart but I see why you did it. This,” he gestured at the picnic, “is perfect.”

They enjoyed the rest of the night. And when Dean kissed him under the stars, Castiel thought it was definitely worth it.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!!!!!!


End file.
